Fake a Smile, Blow a Kiss
by cabtwilighter
Summary: Famous. Simple word, many meanings, from a small town life to a hollywood movie star. Just because they're from different worlds doesn't mean they can't relate. When the two worlds collide will the world come to an end or just prove that things change?
1. Two kinds of fame

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok, so this is my second fan fiction and I just wrote the other one yesterday. So yeah. I might be crazy but I didn't want to lose this idea. So here it is. Enjoy!**_

_**Fake a Smile, Blow a Kiss**_

_Chapter 1: Two kinds of fame_

Bright, flashing lights.

Loud, rude paparazzi.

Adoring, screaming fans.

Heavy makeup, and hair spray.

Extravagant, expensive clothing.

Hidden feelings and no one to talk to.

Fake a smile, blow a kiss.

That's on way to describe fame, but the other's that that comes from being born and raised in a small town where everybody knows everybody and nothing changes, no matter how small the change may be.

Being congratulated for being 1st in your class by just about everyone in town.

Being in the paper because you played in the high schools home coming football game and scored the winning touchdown.

Attending a high school with a population less than 400.

Knowing everybody since the day you were born.

Never moving away.

Living your life just like your parents did.

Worrying because they are considering putting in a 2nd traffic light because you don't want the 'traffic' to get worse.

Well, in life, things are thrown at you left and right and there's no pause button, or rest. It's not a game. People say you gotta 'play the game' of life. Well, newsflash. Life's not a game. Death is real. Pain is real. Emotions are real. They aren't some computer generated thing that can be undone simply because you want it to be changed. You have to deal with the outcome no matter what you think. It can be good, bad, heartbreaking, devastating, annoying, painful, or blissful. It just depends.

It doesn't matter if you're famous in Hollywood or famous in you small town of 3000 people. What matters is what you do with what you're given. Whether or not you stick with what you're got and play by the rules or if you completely change the game and make it what you want it to be. Do you do what you're told or do you follow your own beat? You can either stand up for yourself and what you believe in or you can sit back and let others run your life while you sit on the sidelines completely helpless because you don't want to upset someone else by speaking your mind for once in your life.

Or, you can change it up. You can start out as the follower. The one that does what you're told, no questions asked. Just try to please those around you before you even consider making you happy. Most of the time you're feelings are completely forgotten because you don't have time to please everyone and you, so you forget you.

But then, you finally have enough of it. You decide you can't take it anymore. You walk away and do what you want. Not what the world wants you to do. Not what your parents want you to do. Not what your friends want you to do. Not what you've been taught is 'right' to do. You blow it all off. You turn your back, walk out the door and make your own decisions because you're an adult and you can. You have your own mind and the freedom to speak your mind, but now, you also have the courage to speak your mind. You focus on you and your wants and needs. Yes, you might seem selfish and conceited for a little while. But then you tell them why you did it. Why you felt that you had to get out. You tell them how you felt like you were suffocating and needed to breathe and they get over it and accept it. And if not, you move on in your life. You finally decide that if they can't accept the new you that has a mind, then they're not worth your time. You worry at first about whether or not this is the right thing to do. But then something changes. Even in the small town you find that something can change. Some things change in a heartbeat, others take time. But you adjust. You finally grow up and learn. You realize your full potential and you go after it like it's nobody's business.

There are two people who have done before. Their names are Bella and Edward. And I'll tell you now. They did it and don't regret it. They thought for themselves and made their own decisions. They stopped taking life sitting down and grabbed it by the horns. They stopped putting on a show for the ones they love and showed their true selves.

For the first time in their lives, they smiled for real and fell in love.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok, so what do you think? Just something I came up with that I thought would be kinda cool. So let me know what you think in a review!**_


	2. Stick with it

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! So I saw that a couple people like the story, so I'm excited! You seem to be looking forward to it as much as I am, so I hope you enjoy. Like I said, I'll do my best! **_

_*****A quick thanks to **_xEdwardsBellax4ever _**for reviewing! Thank you! :D**_

_**Fake a Smile, Blow a Kiss**_

_Chapter 2: Stick with it_

BPOV

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

_Ugh, stupid alarm. Whoever invented that thing needs to be waken up with it every day for the rest of their lives and then they can say what a 'great' idea it is to wake up to an annoying little beeping sound right in your ear. And if they can't take it, they should all be destroyed. Permanently. They invented alarms so you can get up after a long day at the same time you normally would but you won't have enough sleep. If we woke up without alarms we would all be completely rested because there would be nothing there to take away from our precious sleep._

_Beep, beep, beep, beep. _

"Bella! Turn off your alarm and get up! You're going to be late for school! It's Friday, sweetheart, not Saturday!" Mom yelled from her room.

_Whoops, I should probably turn it off right about now. _As I reach over to turn it off I accidently knock it off the table so it lands on the rug with a soft 'thud'. _Well, that just proves how clumsy I am, I'm not even standing up and I'm already knocking things over. At least it stopped beeping…_

I sigh as I heave myself out of bed and make my way to the door. Of course, I forgot about the alarm clock laying somewhere on my floor and trip and land on the hardwood floor with a loud 'thump' and a groan.

"Bella? Are you ok? What was that I heard?" My mom calls from the hallway.

I sigh again and reply, "Nothing Mom, I just knocked my alarm clock off the table, then tripped over it and landed on my backside. Nothing out of the ordinary." I hear her chuckle as she replied, "Ok, honey, just don't hurt yourself." I roll my eyes and stand up to try and to make my way to the bathroom to shower again. And this time, I succeed.

I was ready for a shower. It's the only time I get to myself where I can think and not be interrupted and just focus on me. And I really enjoyed that time. I lathered my hair with shampoo twice and shaved slowly and carefully, not only to take up more time but also because I didn't want to start bleeding and end up passing out.

As my body slowly relaxed under the scolding hot water my mind began to wander. First, graduation was coming up in a few months and at the moment I was the 1st of my class. That put a lot of pressure on me. Everyone was sure that I would make valedictorian, but with the work load that was being thrown at me, I wasn't sure I wanted it.

Secondly, my friends expected me to be the same person I've been for the past couple of years. Always doing what they wanted to do, always shopping with them, no matter how much I detest the mall and the items in it, no matter what I needed to have done before school again on Monday, I hung out with them. I always try to make them happy and content so there's no drama in their lives because I know their plans and I know they don't include drama. I didn't want to change and make their lives more difficult so I'm sticking it out and being the same person I've been for the last 17 years, well almost 18. And honestly, I'm getting sick of it. But of course I'd never do anything to put more pressure on them, that's not me.

Third of all, I've got to think about college and what I want to do and when and where. Application due dates are coming up fast and I'm nowhere near ready.

Fourth of all, there's Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, and Jacob Black that just won't leave me alone for some reason. Rose and Alice think it's funny, but is starting to get annoying and I completely agree. They are always pushing me for a date and I always say no. I mean there are a lot better girls in our school for them, but no, they decide to annoy me. And turning them down while being diplomatic is becoming increasingly hard, but again, there's nothing I can do. I just have to stick with it. A few more months and I will never have to see them again considering there's no way they will get in to where I'm applying. Not doing your homework really starts to kill your grades after 10 years. But they can't seem to grasp that concept; they're not exactly the brightest bulbs in the box.

And last but not least, there's my father. He passed away when I was 10. He was a motorcycle cop and was hit by a drunk driver that he was trying to pull over one night. That was the first time I realized things can change. I never thought I'd see they day he wouldn't be there. He was my best friend and was always there for me, so when he was gone, I took it hard. But like always, I didn't want to make my mom worry anymore than she had to, she was already stressed enough as it was. I didn't want my friends to think they had to walk on egg shells around me because I would break at any given second. No, I wanted them to be happy, so I pretended to be happy and finally I stopped hurting so much. It's not that I didn't feel anything; it just became a numb feeling, like I was just there physically, no emotions. I had always been a terrible liar but I could finally hold my own, and for that, I was thankful. It made it easier to lie about what I really thought and felt and I could tell people what they wanted to hear and make them believe it. I started to lie my way through my feelings. I even lied to myself. The bad thing was I started to believe the lies I was telling myself.

I was brought out of my contemplative state by Renée beating on the bathroom door. "Isabella, if you don't get out of that shower right this instant there will be no water left for the little fishies in the ocean!" I had to smile at that. It was my mother's newest phase. She seemed to become an animal rights activist. She's was very convincing at times, well, until she said fishies.

With a sigh I replied, "I'm going, sorry. I lost track of time." I finished showering quickly and got out to dry off, dry my hair and brush my teeth.

When I got back to my room I grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeved light red sweater and got dressed. I put on my shoes, picked up my book bag and headed down stairs for a quick bite to eat. I found a granola bar and poured a glass of milk. As I swallowed the last bit of food, I heard a horn honk, signaling that Rose and Alice where there to pick me up to take me to school. I yelled a quick goodbye to Renée and was out the door.

I faked a smile and slid into the back seat of Alice's Porsche 911 turbo. We may live in a small town but her family was very well off. With a father as a well known doctor and a mother as an accomplished interior designer you tend to be well off.

As soon as I was buckled we were out of my driveway and speeding down the road to the high school.

"So, I was thinking we go out tonight and just have a girl's night, you know? Or we could stay in at my house and have a movie marathon tonight, whichever you prefer. How about it Bella?" Alice said once we hit the high way.

I smirked and replied, "Let me guess, the boys have football practice tonight and you don't want to be sitting at home with nothing to do?"

They both sighed and mumbled a "Yeah."

I giggled. My friends can be so predictable. After a moment of thought as I ran through the list of what all I had to do this weekend I sighed and said "Sure," even though I had a lot of chores, 2 projects, and a paper due Monday.

Alice let out a shrill squeal and started planning. "Oh yay! This is gonna be so much fun. Should we stay in or go out? Hm? If we stay in we do each other's nails and have girl talk and just relax, but if we go out we can get dressed up and…"

I sighed and leaned back into my seat as the two of them decided on our plans for tonight. There really wasn't any point in protesting so I decided to stick with it, once again, putting my friends and their feelings before myself.

EPOV

I stalked off the set as fast as possible, brushing past other actors while trying to maintain my composure until I could block out the rest of the world with my door locked and my music loud. I was getting a head ache and I was about to scream at the next person that said something to me even if it wasn't their fault. All because of Tanya and her persistence I was about to explode. I've had enough of her and her pushiness and her hitting on me. I understood that she was attracted to me but she knew nothing about me and she never tried to either. No one knew much about me, but like Tanya, no one really tried.

I heard my manager yelling my name behind me, but I didn't care. I couldn't handle all of this at once. With Tanya's best friend being the script writer, she could influence the plot of the movie in any way she pleased. And apparently she wanted me and her to end up in bed together, with minimal to no clothes, me on top of her, and a heavy make out session leading to a much more vivid image that would change the rating of the film from PG-13 to R. When I signed the contract it ensured minimal changes to the script and plot. Well, they have a screwed up idea of what 'minimal' means. It started out as best friends going through a hard time and helping each other through it. Now it was best friends have a night of 'passion' and ending up together forever with sex every other second, and I wasn't about to do that. That's a huge difference if you ask me. I'd already talked to my manager, her manager, the directors, and the script writer. They seemed to like it and assumed I would, too. Idiots…

I finally reached my dressing room, flung the door open and slammed it shut behind me, locking it with a loud _click._ As I leaned back against the cool door I jumped, forgetting that I wasn't wearing a shirt. Well, that would explain all the stares I was getting on my way over here. I looked down at what I was wearing, a pair of boxers, riding low on my hips from Tanya _accidentally_ brushing herself against the top of them. I was over this. I grabbed a shirt and a pair of jeans out of the closet and put them in. As I slid the shirt over my head I heard banging on the door and the panting coming from my manager, Joe, on the other side.

"Edward... I need…. to talk to….. you...," was all he managed to pant out. Speaking through the door I said, "Go ahead." I turned and sat on the black leather couch that was pressed up against the wall. I sighed as I sunk onto it and felt my body slowly relaxing from my previously tense state.

After more panting he responded, "Can you open… the door?" He had almost caught his breath. I wasn't walking that fast on my way over here; he could have kept up if he had tried… Well, I don't know how fast I was going, but it wasn't that far.

With a sigh I replied, "No, I don't think I can. You see, I just laid down and was thinking about taking a nap. There is this amazing couch in here and it is just calling my name. But I'll come find you as soon as I wake up, ok?"

I knew I was being a jerk, but I was pissed. They were lying to my face left and right so I could be a jerk if I felt like it.

Now Joe was getting pissed. "Edward, if you don't open this door," He was cut off by Tanya screaming down the hall.

"Eddie! What happened? Everything was going so great, and then you just bolted. What, was it getting too hot for, we could finish it up in private if you want? I'm all for it. I'm still wearing my outfit from the scene." As she said the last part I cringed. Her 'outfit' consisted of a thin, almost see through, white t-shirt and red lacy boy shorts. Not what I wanted to see.

I groaned then yelled from my spot on the couch, "No thank Tanya. I'm just going to take a nap in here."

Without a moment's hesitation she replied, "You know, I'm feeling kind of tired too, mind if I join you?"

I wanted to hit myself in the head with a hammer. "No thanks, I prefer to be alone."

And with that, I turned up my music to drown out her annoying voice and her pleas to join me.

Two more weeks of filming and then I can stop. Two more weeks and I could do what I wanted. I was 18 and I hadn't signed anymore contracts so I could leave. I could get out and do what I wanted. I just had to decide where to go…

Or, go now.

My respectful side decided that I should try to talk to them one more time, that will make it 7 times, and then I could go if they didn't change it back.

Stick with it for two weeks, and then go.

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Ok, what do you think? Did you like their two different points of view and did I do a good job of it? Like I said before, honest opinions, please. I'm all for constructive criticism. Please review and let me know what you think. And I'm looking for a beta. Anybody interested? Let me know, please!**_

_**~Cabtwilighter**_


	3. Deal with it

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update this weekend, but I took the SAT and I had a competition that lasted all weekend and I was exhausted and then I meant to update yesterday but I had an unexpected rehearsal and I'm sorr! So here's the next chapter! **_

_**Oh, I realized I hadn't put a disclaimer on here, so:**_

_**Disclaimer: The wonderful Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, not me.**_

_**Fake a Smile, Blow a Kiss**_

_Chapter 3: Deal with it_

BPOV

Eight impossibly long hours later, the final bell rang signaling the end of the school day. I walked out of sixth period trig with Rose by my side as we made our way to our lockers. On the way we saw Jasper and Emmett run down the hall towards the locker rooms. Rose called Emmett's name and he stopped in his tracks, spun around, and sprinted towards us. Instinctively I took a step back, I knew he wouldn't hurt us, but when you see a 6'8'' muscular guy come running at you, you'd be a little frightened too.

Rose sped up to meet him half way, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek telling him not to injure anyone at practice. He just grinned devilishly and attempted to reply innocently with, "I would never…" but he stopped when he saw the glare Rose was giving him.

He sighed in defeat, "Yes, ma'am."

She grinned, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and said, "Call me when you get home. I'll probably be at Alice's but I'll have my phone with me." He nodded and ran back to where Jasper was waiting, shaking his head in amusement that Emmett, huge, gigantic Emmett, was afraid of little, skinny Rose. Of course, Rose could kick some butt if she wanted, just stay on her good side and you would be fine, Emmett liked to test her limits and in return, she liked to smack him upside the head, which we all found incredibly funny.

When we could see our lockers Alice was already closing hers, bouncing the whole time. She turned and saw us coming and started bouncing faster and higher… Where was Jasper when you needed him? Oh yeah, football practice.

Before we were in hearing range she was talking a mile a minute.

"… I mean we get to hang out and do our nails and chill and have a girl's night in and play Bella Barbie and have girl talk and just relax for once! I can't wait to go through my closet and find some close and then we can watch a movie and eat lots of junk food and my parents are going out tonight so we can be loud and crazy and totally wild!" Amazingly, she said that all in one breath…

Finally she stopped, "So aren't you two excited?! I mean a night free of guys and rude comments, just best friends hanging out and giving each other make over's." She sighed dreamily and Rose decided it was time to interrupt her day dream.

"You honestly think there won't be any rude remarks?" She paused dramatically and added while pretending to be hurt, "Do you know me at all?"

In response we both giggled and Alice replied, "You're right. What was I thinking? I just forgot who was going to be there for a moment. You know, you and Emmett really balance each other out, but at times, I swear you're on the same wavelength."

Rose mock glared and then giggled. "Let's go, I'm ready for a manicure and pedicure."

Two and a half later we all had our nails done, were in pj's, and we had had enough boy talk for the night. This was a girl's night, so we decided to start a movie. I was waiting for the timer on the popcorn, Alice was getting a bunch of junk food and drinks, and Rose was picking out a movie and setting up the air mattresses.

As we all settled down for the movie we turned off the lights and leaned back against the couch. The opening credits began and I groaned while Alice and Rose attempted to muffle laughs. They didn't succeed.

"You guys know I hate scary movies! Why Rose? You always want to watch a chick flick when Emmett and Jasper here?" I was whining and I knew it,. But I didn't care at the moment, I didn't feel like having nightmares tonight, especially since I was bound to wake them up if I screamed.

Rose gave me an incredulous look, "Because it annoys them and then we get to cuddle and possible cry and they have to comfort us. Now we can be ourselves and enjoy all the gory scenes and not have them know about it, ok?" I sighed; there was no getting out of this.

An hour and a half later we were all squished together with the blanket held up to our faces to cover our eyes at a moment's notice. We were at the worst part of the movie, you know, the part where the girl is cautiously walking towards the door because she heard something outside and you're just sitting there mumbling under your breath telling her not to open the door and go outside? Well, that's what was happening. Our fingers were wrapped tightly around the edge of the blanket, the glow from the screen lighting out frightened faces in the dark.

Suddenly we heard a squeak outside the front door. We froze, eyes wide, and looked at each other, hoping it had just been our imagination. Apparently, it wasn't, so Alice paused the movie.

After a moment of staring, Alice whispered to Rose, "Go see what it is."

Rose gave her a look and replied fiercely but quietly, "No way! You do it, it's your house."

They attempted to stare each other down and I finally broke in, "How about we all go see?"

They quickly glanced at each other before nodding their heads vehemently.

We got up as silently as humanly possible and crept towards the door. Once we were about a foot away, we heard it again, followed by a soft thump and the clinking of metal. Again, we froze and stared at the door.

The clinking continued and finally Rose was pissed off enough to reach towards the door handle. When her hand touched the handle, it jiggled, but not because of Rose. And before she could chicken out, she flipped the lock, turned the handle, and thrust the door open.

When we saw the two large figures standing on the other side, we screamed, loudly, and slammed the door before running and hiding in the living room behind the recliner. As soon as we were hidden, the door was re-opened and the light was turned on. We didn't move. We heard footsteps getting louder and closer to our hiding spot, but we remained frozen with our eyes closed and our bodies shaking.

The footsteps stopped and we heard a gruff voice ask, "What are you hiding from and why did you scream at us?"

The three of us looked up to meet the curious yet amused eyes of Emmett and Jasper. Alice and Rose threw themselves at their boyfriends, wrapping their arms tightly around their necks and burying the heads in the guy's necks. Though the guys were surprised, they hugged them back, looking at me questionably as I tried to slow my ragged breathing.

After a moment I had caught my breath enough to speak, "Sorry, but you scared us," I mumbled sheepishly.

Jasper and Emmett exchanged a confused glance and asked, "How?"

Before I could respond, Alice and Rose had pulled back and threw themselves into a detailed description of what had happened. Emmett found it hilarious and earned himself several slaps to the head, while Jasper was sweet and sympathetic, but I could see the humor in his eyes. He hid it well.

After the long explanation and reassurances from the guys that it wasn't intentional, we got back to the movie. Alice and Jasper curled up in the recliner, Rose and Emmett stretched out on the couch, and me sitting on the floor with my back to them all. They were all coupled off and protected in each other's arms, while I sat by myself on the cold, hard floor. Rose asked me if I wanted to sit on the end of the couch but I declined, faked yet another smile, and turned my head, not even bother to pay attention to the movie and drifted off to an uneasy sleep, filled with spooky sounds and creepy characters. I knew they wanted me to watch, but I didn't feel like it, and they were too wrapped up in each other to notice me drifting off, so they would have to deal with it if they realized I was asleep. I was done pleasing hem for the night. It was my time to please me and my body and brain were begging for sleep.

EPOV

I had finally gotten in touch with Tanya's manager and the script writer. We were about to have a meeting about the changes that had been made in the script without my acceptance.

I walked into the conference room and took my seat next to Joe, and across from Tanya, who was pushing her chest out, trying to get my attention. Instead, I turned my focus to Jane, the script writer, hoping I could stare her down, politely, if possible.

No one said anything, so I decided to start, "Thank you for your time ladies. I assume we all know why I called for this meeting?" I glanced at them all as they nodded.

"Good. Well, I'll get right to the point. I'm not happy with the plot." Jane sent me a glare for that, but I ignored her and turned to Tanya's manager, Heidi, "When I signed the contract, it stated that there would be minimal changes and no nudity. And as of now, the changes have been off the wall, from what I say, to how I say it, to the music, to what I wear, or in some cases, don't wear, to my characters personality. And frankly, I've had enough of it. I was fine and excited for the original plot. The two friends helping each other through hard times was real and deep, but this new plot, us 'falling in love' and all the make out sessions and implied nudity, is not what I wanted or expected. I have an image, and I don't want the character I play to ruin that image. SO, I'll give you an ultimatum. Go back to the original plot, or I leave." I paused to let what I had said sink in.

Heidi opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off, "And don't even bother threatening me with taking me to court for breaking my contract. You're the ones that changed the plot and went against everything I said I liked about the original. And I have connections and the public is on my side. They still remember Tanya's drunken incident and probably won't be forgetting that before we go to court. So, it's up to you, change it or I walk. Let me know before the end of the day. Thank you again ladies, Joe."

And with that I walked out without a backwards glance, heading to my hotel room to grad some swim shorts and get in my private hot tub and just relax. I signed a few autographs on my way up, smiled politely, and fake, for a picture, and made my way to the elevator.

Once I was inside, I leaned my head back and let the soft classical music sooth my nerves. After a moment the elevator stopped and the doors opened, but it wasn't for my floor. I looked at the door as a couple came in holding hands and laughing. They smiled happily at me and I faked another smile as I watched them out of the corner of my eyes. The smiles on their faces told me that they were incredibly in love and happy, and I had to wonder if I would ever find that, the pure bliss that comes from being with some one you love and who loves you in return. At the moment, it didn't seem likely.

Finally we reached the top floor and I walked out, noticing the couple stayed in and went up one floor higher, the roof. I wondered what was up there, but decided to go back later when the couple was hopefully gone.

I sighed as I leaned back into the hot tub jets, letting my tense muscles relax after another day of filming. After about an hour, my phone rang. I glanced at the caller id before flipping it open.

"Yes, Joe."

He sighed, "They're not changing it."

This time I sighed too. "Well, then, I'll call my lawyer and get back to them."

He seemed frustrated when he answered, "Is that really necessary? I mean, it's just a couple of scenes and a few kisses and you're done. You've been filming for months, just finish it out and then go, don't stop now."

"You don't get it. I won't put my reputation on the line so Tanya can have her little fantasy and brag about it to the entire population. I'm not that kind of person. You should know that after being my manager for the last 4 years, but I guess not. I may only be 18, but I'm not stupid, or a push over. Now, I'm trying to relax, once I call my lawyer I'll let you know."

He sighed, exasperated, "Why? What changed, you used to be so willing to do whatever you were told, why change now? This could be big for you. Move from the young, innocent movies, to the more mature ones. Don't you want that?"

Now I was getting exasperated, "No, I want to be myself for a while. And not _Edward Cullen the Actor, _but Edward Cullen the kid that never really had a full childhood. I want to make my own decisions and find some friends my age that care about me as a person, not my title. I want a change. I'm sick and tired of faking everything. I want a real chance at life, at being a teenager. I never got that, and I think it's about time I do." And with that, I hung up the phone, turned it off, and tossed to the bed.

It was now 11:00 PM and I wasn't even tired. I suddenly remembered the couple from the elevator and thought I'd go check it out. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed my room key, and walked out the door.

Once the elevator doors opened, my breath caught. The view was amazing. You could see the whole city from up here, 45 stories high. And it was amazing. The glow of the neon lights was subtle and gave everything a mysterious appearance. You could see the beach from here and even though the sun had gone down hours ago, there was still an orange tint to the soft, rippling water. If you looked up, you could actually see the stars, shocking considering all the neon lights from below, but breath taking none the less.

I walked to the railing and just watched as the city finally started to calm.

I decided while I was here I might as well think about what I was going to do. My acting career was over for now, but I had plenty of money and I could always go back to school. I would have to call my lawyer in the morning. I hadn't talked to him in a while, but I hadn't needed to. I was going to find a small city and just relax and pray that they wouldn't recognize me, but the chances of that weren't likely.

I sighed, my eye lids finally drooping, and turned back towards the elevator, promising myself I would return before I left for… well, wherever I was going.

I was done pretending and the world was just going to have to deal with it. It was time for me to come first, not the world or even Joe. Me, just an 18 year old that finally has the guts to make a stand.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Hey guys! What did you think? Let me know please! Again, sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I should be back on schedule. Please review! Constructive criticism welcome. :D**_

_**~Cabtwilighter**_


	4. Happy

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while but I want to thank those of you who are sticking with this. It means a lot to know that you still care. I hope I don't disappoint any of you but if I do I'm sorry. I miss this and I'm doing it for me but I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Fake a Smile, Blow a Kiss**_

_Chapter 4: Happy_

BPOV

I was woken up by the soft sounds of voices in the distance. As my brain struggled to comprehend what it was I stayed quiet and still. After a few moments of concentration I realized it was coming from the kitchen, along with the smell of fresh brewed coffee and pancakes.

Encouraged by the smells and the grumbling of my stomach, I slowly rolled over to see if anyone was in the room with me. Nope. From the sounds they were all in the kitchen. Contemplating whether I should join them or stay and enjoy the few moments of peace, my stomach growled again. _Decision made, I guess._

Slowly I sat up while rubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands. As I stood up, I balanced myself on the edge of the sofa and stretched my arms above my head, hearing my back pop several times in response.

As I walked into the kitchen I was greeted by Esme, Alice's mother. "Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

I smiled slightly and replied, "Yes, thank you. Did you and Carlisle have a good time last night?"

She smiled to herself and nodded slightly, obviously remembering the night. "It was wonderful to go out and relax. He's always so sweet to me."

"Good," I replied as Alice and Rose noticed me and nodded good morning. "Where are the boys?"

They both frowned slightly and sighed sadly, "Football."

Esme and I shared a look and stifled our giggles. These two could be so overdramatic. The guys had most likely spent the night and had breakfast with them, and yet they were still upset that they wouldn't see them for 4 hours. Practice was from 8AM to 12 noon on Saturdays to keep them in shape over the weekend and to decrease the chances of them going out partying on Friday night. Practicing football first thing in the morning with a hangover didn't sound very appealing. Not that Alice and Rose would let them drink anyways.

"You'll see them in a few hours. Until then I'm sure you'll come up with some way to entertain yourselves," Esme replied motherly.

They nodded as I sat down with a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee while Rose passed me the strawberry syrup.

"What time did you guys get up?" I asked.

"7 o'clock so we could eat with them before they left," Alice said, slightly more like her normal self.

"Yeah," said Rose. "We didn't want them to go on empty stomachs, not that Emmett would ever leave without eating, but we didn't want them to eat junk food or something."

I nodded and continued my breakfast as they drank coffee and thought of things for us to do for the next few hours. There was no way I would be allowed to leave until the boys got back from practice, and even then they might want me to stay.

"I don't know about you two but after all the junk food we ate last night I'm thinking going for a run sounds good. It's not raining today and the sun is out for the moment. We should make the most of it. What do you think?" asked Rose, every concerned with her appearance despite her lack of vanity.

"I think I could use a nice run. What about you, Bella? Sound good?" asked Alice.

Instead of fighting it I shrugged and said, "You're going to have to lend me something to wear. All I brought was jeans." Besides, I haven't been for a jog in a while. It would be nice to get some fresh air even if I injure myself. It usually helps me clear my head at least.

"Ok, I will go find you something to wear and then we will go. When you're done eating, come upstairs," said Alice as she and Rose raced out of the kitchen to change.

Sighing, I stood up and put my plate, fork, and cup in the sink after rinsing them off and headed for the stairs. When I got to Alice's door it was cracked so I went in to grab my toiletries and head for the half bathroom to change. Sitting on top of my bag was a pair of navy blue Nike shorts, a lime green sports bra, and a long sleeved, purple shirt that would absorb sweat. Grabbing it all, I went to the other bathroom, brushed my teeth, put my hair up, and changed into Alice's clothes, happy that the sleeves of the shirt actually went to the top of my hands.

As I walked back into Alice's room, she and Rose were putting on socks and shoes while listening to music to get pumped. Rose threw a pair of socks at me when I wasn't looking and they hit me in the side before landing with a soft thump. She smiled sheepishly and mumbled, "Sorry. I thought you were looking."

"It's fine. I probably wouldn't have caught them anyways," I replied. I sat of the floor and put on the socks and my sneakers while bobbing my head to the music and humming to myself. When I looked up, Rose was standing in front of me, offering me her hand to help me stand up. I took it and pushed myself off the ground.

"Remember to grab your iPod, Bella," Alice called as she pulled on a hoodie. Rose handed me Alice's other hoodie, she only owned 2, and I put my iPod in the front pocket of it after I had pulled it on. Looking at the two of them you could still see their feminine curves despite the hoodies, and Rose was wearing one of Emmett's. How it didn't swallow her alive, I will never know.

We descended the stairs and sat in the foyer stretching our muscles. When we were done Alice yelled up the stairs to let Esme know where we were going and told her we'd be back soon. As we walked out the front door a cool breeze hit my legs making me shiver slightly. I was very glad Alice gave me the hoodie and my legs would be burning with the exertion of running soon anyways.

"Ok, how far do you guys want to run? Down to the park and back or make the whole loop around the park?" Rose asked. To the park and back would be just under 3 miles which wasn't too bad but it was a little more than I was used to. If we circled around the park it would be about 5 miles. I was secretly hoping we would just go to the park and back but Alice had other ideas.

"We've got plenty of time to run and come back and shower before they guys get back so let's go through the park while the weather's good, ok?" Alice suggested.

They looked to me and I shrugged. "That's fine I guess but I might get behind. I'm only used to doing about 3 miles, so don't feel like you have to slow down to wait for me. I'm going to have to pace myself better if I want to keep a steady speed." They accepted my answer and we walked briskly to the end of the drive way, turning left and starting at a slight jog. We slowly progressed into a nice jog, all going at slightly different speeds based on the current song playing through our head phones and leg length in Rose's case.

I was slowly drifting behind but I didn't mind. I could feel my lungs working to keep my body filled with oxygen and it was relaxing just letting my feet take me forward and not having to think about it. The fresh air was clearing my head and my previous slightly bad mood. I missed this. In between songs I was able to hear my feet hit the slightly damp pavement at a soothing pace. Currently my music was on shuffle but I was changing it to make sure it was an upbeat song so I wouldn't slow down.

At the half way point I was only just over an eighth of a mile behind them and I was feeling good. By now I was starting to feel the burn and I loved it. _I would have to start running again more often. I forgot how good this felt._ With the wind whipping by me and making my hair blow crazily, I smiled. This felt right and it gave me a good outlet. I was gaining on Alice as she was about 20 feet behind Rose. When we were about a mile from the house we were pretty evenly spaced at 30 feet apart. Still gaining on Alice, I sped up. With half a mile to go I had caught up with Alice and was about 15 feet behind Rose. Pushing myself harder, I all but sprinted towards the drive way that would lead me to the house. We had a rule, first back to the house got to shower first. If I showered first I could probably sneak off before they were done.

When I caught up to Rose, she cocked an eye brow at me and smiled slightly in silent request for competition. When I nodded once she smiled and sped up with me right beside her. Knowing how she would cheat if I did happen to take the lead, I cut through the yard and jumped half way up the 4 front porch steps before going up the other 2 in a single step. As I crossed the porch, I reached out to touch the siding before Rose could. As soon as I touched the siding I spun around and leaned against the wall and pulled out my head phones while smiling and laughing as Rose glared at me coming up the stairs in a single jump.

"That was cheating! You know we're supposed to go on the drive way," she accused.

"Smiling even wider I replied, "I know. But you know that, too and yet you still do it when you want to win."

As Alice came up the stairs she was laughing. "Bella totally won that, Rose and you know it! That's the first time she's ever 'cheated' as you put it and like she said, you do it all the time."

Frowning Rose said, "Fine. You win this time, Swan, but watch your back."

I grinned and nodded, "That's fine by me." I slid down the wall to begin my cool down stretches as Alice and Rose joined me, the latter still grumbling about her loss.

Fifteen minutes later I felt amazing. Standing up to help Alice and Rose up I said, "I'm going to go take a shower now."

They nodded. "We'll be up in a few minutes," Alice replied.

As I walked into Alice's room, I grabbed my bag and went into the bathroom. Wanting to get home as soon as possible I showered quickly and got dressed in minutes. With my hair still wet but having towel dried it, I left to bathroom to head down stairs, taking my stuff with me. When I got there Alice and Rose where sitting in the living room with goofy grins on their faces.

"Why are y'all smiling like that?" I asked cautiously. They both looked up and smiled.

"The guys get to leave practice early and will be home any minute!" Alice squealed as Rose nodded along excitedly.

I tried not to smile as I replied, "If they'll be here any minute then why aren't you two showering?"

Their eyes got huge and they spun to look at each other. Alice dictated her plan of action. "Rose, you shower in my bathroom, I'll shower in my parents' bathroom." Nodding firmly, they both took the stairs 2 at a time and after a minute I heard doors slamming.

Smiling, I yelled up the stairs, "I'll see you guys later!" and ran out of the house with my stuff before either of them could reply. As I got outside, however, I remembered that they had driven me to school yesterday. Thinking quickly and hoping to help the girls in some way, I called Jasper.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Jasper. I know you guys are headed to see Alice and Rose but could you do me a favor first?"

"_Sure Bells. What do you need?"_

"Can you give me a ride home from Alice's house? They picked me up yesterday and aren't ready right now but I really need to go home. Could you and Emmett take me while they finish getting ready?" I asked my voice full of hope.

He laughed lightly. _"Sure Bella. We'll be there in a minute."_

"Great! Thank you so much!"

We said good bye quickly as I walked to the end of the drive way. True to his word, they pulled up a minute later. Climbing in the back seat of Emmett's huge jeep they smiled and questioned why their girlfriends couldn't take me home. Since we were almost to my house I decided to play with them.

"Oh, they were just getting in the shower and I didn't want them to have to rush or anything. You know how they like to take their time and look their best for you two, always putting on lotion and their best clothes." Jasper turned from the passenger seat to look at me while Emmett glanced at me in the rear view mirror. They both looked shocked and Emmett stepped on the gas. As soon as my house was in sight I was unbuckling and laughing at the two of them arguing over Emmett's speed so he would get back to Alice's house faster. Once the jeep came to a complete stop I jumped out, stumbled a little, slammed the door and yelled my thanks as they sped off.

As I walked to the front door I noticed my mom's car was gone. Unlocking the front door I found a note saying she had gone to see Phil, her boyfriend, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. I smiled. I had the house to myself tonight. I could finally get some work done and not have to worry about everyone else for a moment. For once, it had turned out to be a good day.

EPOV(I am in no way a law major, so bear with me on the technicalities of the situation. And I have never even visited California or the west of America, so I'm sorry if something is incorrect.)

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes, feeling more rested than I can remember feeling. I sat up quickly and looked around. My alarm clock was supposed to go off at 6:30 so I would have time to get ready to be on set. It was now 9:38. After a moment of looking at the clock and searching for my phone I remembered why I wasn't woken up to the beeping of an alarm. I told them I quit. I held my own for a change and I had slept the best I had in years. It was nice.

Smiling, I got up and headed for the bathroom to shower. On the way I saw my phone sitting on the little table next to the couch. I contemplated turning it back on but decided against it for the time being. My lawyer's office didn't open until 10 anyways and I didn't really have anyone else I wanted to talk to at the moment. I showed quickly and got changed into some sweat pants, preparing to chill for the day. Deciding I should eat something, I picked up the room phone and ordered breakfast. It was just before 10 so I decided to go ahead and turn my phone on to see if anyone important had called.

After the phone had been on for a moment it started vibrating in my hand, informing me of missed alerts. As I scrolled through them I saw several missed calls from Joe and Tanya, along with a few messages from each of them. Skipping those I saw a call from my parents' house and a voice mail from them as well. I sighed. I should have known Joe would call them. Before I could call my voice mail there was a knock on my door. Food had arrived. I began eating as I got back to my phone.

I entered my password and listened as my dad's voice greeted me.

"_Hello, son. Your mother and I just received a call from Joe saying that you're refusing to continue shooting your current film. He said he wants us to 'talk some sense into you', his words, not ours. Your mother and I trust you to make your own decisions but we would like to know what happened to make you come to this conclusion so suddenly. Please give us a call when you get the chance. We love you. Talk to you soon."_

I smiled. I love my parents. I decided to call them and fill them in on what happened yesterday before calling Jenks, my lawyer.

Like I knew they would, they supported me completely and asked if I wanted them to call Joe back and let them give him a piece if their mind. I told them that I would just rather it be over with officially and was going to call Jenks. They agreed that I was a good idea and a very mature thing for me to do. After agreeing to come home soon to see them soon, I said my good byes and hung up, ready to call Jenks. Before I could dial the number though, I got an incoming call from Joe. I decided against answering it and hit the _Ignore _button as I finished eating.

This time I was able to dial Jenks' number successfully. He sounded surprised to hear from me.

"Hello Edward. I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope all is well. Is this a social call or business?"

"Hello Jenks. I'm sorry to say that this is a business call. Things have been better when it comes to my current career choice. I was hoping you had some time to meet with me soon."

"Of course. What do you need to see me for?"

"I plan on quitting my acting career prematurely because of Denali Films."

"Ok. What have they done?"

"Saying there was a breach of contract on their part seems like an understatement but I guess that's what you would call it."

He didn't respond for a moment. "I'm guessing you've talked to them already."

"Yes."

"And they aren't willing to work with you?"

"Apparently not."

He sighed. "Ok. Are you free tomorrow?"

"I should have some time. Can you meet me at my parents' house?"

"That works. Are you sure they won't mind us meeting there?"

"No. They'll be happy to see you despite the circumstances. Besides, I want their input."

"Ok. Tomorrow at 3PM?"

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Jenks. I'll see you then."

"See you then Edward."

Hanging up the phone I felt relaxed and confident. I had my parents on my side and Jenks had always treated me well, like I was his family. Things were looking up at the moment and I was happy. Looking around the hotel room I tried to think of something to do to that would be relaxing. I could watch TV but I wasn't in the mood to sit around like a couch potato. I could pack up my stuff and head to my parents' house but I wasn't in the mood to leave right this second.

Sighing I stood up and walked to the windows to look down at the city. The sun was barely completely above the opposite roof top and if felt nice on my skin. As I glanced up I remembered the roof top. I smiled as I thought about how much space was up there. If no one was there I could jog around the perimeter of the building for some exercise and then pack to go home.

Changing into some shorts and a shirt I left my room and took the stairs 2 at a time to the roof. Opening the door quietly, I glanced around to see if I was alone. It appeared I was. Walking out into the sun I sat down on the middle of the roof and stretched, enjoying the warmth and fresh air. I stood and started off at a steady pace, relishing in the feel of exerting my muscles like this again. After 8 laps around the top of the building I was sweating like crazy. I peeled my shirt off and left it hanging on the roof door handles in hopes of it drying some.

As I continued to run, I let my mind wander to what I was going to do after my meeting with Jenks. Hopefully things would be settled quickly and I would be able to move on with my life. I was legally allowed to live on my own but I like my parents and I wouldn't mind staying with them for a while longer but I didn't want to stay where they live in Sacramento, California. I wouldn't dream of asking them to move for my sake so I would probably be living on my own. I still had to decide where I was going to go. I wanted to go somewhere new that would give me a chance to be myself. I can't change who I am so I'll have to deal with some of the attention but if it was a small place there wouldn't be as many people to deal with and hopefully the news of me living there would pass quickly. One thing I did know is that I would go back to school. I could start as a senior in high school and go from there. Being home schooled for the last four years wasn't bad but I did miss all the friends I could have made. Going to a public school would be a nice change. I've played the part in enough movies to figure out the jist of it. I know it won't be like in the movies but the concept is the same. I think of myself as intelligent so I should be able to pick things up quickly. Besides, technically I should be in college already since I finished all my 'school work' a year early. Bu considering I haven't really done anything scholastic related in a year, one year of high school sounded like my best option.

I finally realized that my muscles were aching and I was sweating even more. I slowed down to walk the last half lap of the roof. When I got back to the door and my shirt I stretched again and slowly walked down the stairs. When I got back in my room I saw my phone light up with missed alerts. Sighing I went to see who they were form. There were more from Joe and Tanya which I deleted immediately and a text from my mom saying she would be home by 5 so I could get there whenever I liked. Smiling, I went to take another shower and pack.

Once I was packed I remembered that I had to let Joe know what I was doing. Instead of calling him I sent a text.

_I'm meeting with my lawyer tomorrow and I will let you know what will happen next.- E_

I turned my phone off again so I wouldn't have to deal with him yet. I called the front desk to let them know I was checking out and asked if they could send up a cart for my luggage. After a few minutes there was a knock on the door and an elderly man was standing in front of a luggage cart with a smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, sir. I believe you called for a cart?"

I smiled at him and said, "Yes sir, thank you."

He said, "Not a problem son, it's my job after all." He laughed softly and helped me load my bags on the cart and proceeded to push it out the door, into the hall way to wait for me to make sure I had everything. After a final scan of the room, I put my phone, keys, and wallet in my pocket and shut the door behind me.

As we got in the elevator, recognition flashed in his eyes. "You're Edward Cullen," he said with a smile.

I resisted the urge to sigh and nodded twice, "Yes sir, I am."

He looked like he was about to say something but hesitated. After a moment he continued. "Would you mind signing something for my granddaughter? She's 8 and thinks you're wonderful. If you don't want to then please don't feel obligated." He had a kind smile and sounded sincere.

I couldn't refuse someone so polite and elderly. I smiled genuinely and nodded. He pulled out a pad of green post-it notes and a pen. I took them from him and asked, "What's her name?"

He had a huge grin on his face as he replied and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and flipped to a picture. "Her name's Alexis. This is a picture of her from a few weeks ago at her birthday party. I got her your last movie. It was her favorite gift. I can't wait to see the look on her face when I give her this. She'll be so excited!"

I had to laugh. You couldn't doubt his love for his granddaughter when you saw the twinkle in his eyes as he spoke of her. I looked at the picture and saw an adorable little girl grinning at the camera like she just won the lottery while holding the case of the movie he had given her.

I looked at the post-it and wrote:

To Alexis, may you have many more happy birthdays. Thank you so much for being a fan. I hope you enjoy the movie. Edward Cullen

As I handed him back the post-it, the elevator doors opened and he pulled the cart out and to the front desk. He offered to take my keys to the valet so my car would be waiting for me when I was done and I thanked him again for helping and he thanked me for the autograph.

I checked out quickly and thanked the woman, telling her that my stay had been excellent and that the roof top had an amazing view of the city. She nodded and wished me a safe trip and that I may return soon.

When I pulled the cart out to the front of the hotel my Volvo was sitting there waiting. The man that had brought it up helped me load my stuff into the trunk and wished me a safe trip. I tipped him as I got in the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel. I had missed driving my baby. It was good to have the freedom to drive myself again. As I pulled out of the hotel parking lot I put on my sun glasses, rolled the windows down, and turned the radio up. It was now 1 o'clock and I would be home in 5 hours.

Pulling off the interstate towards my familiar home town felt nice. I hadn't been home in almost a year and this visit was long overdue. I had called my mom when I had stopped about 2 hours ago to take a quick break. She was excited I was so close to home and ready to see me. She told me my dad would be home early and we would have a nice family dinner. Just the thought of a home cooked meal had my stomach growling. The chips I had been eating suddenly didn't have any appeal.

As I pulled into my old neighborhood I was pulled down memory lane. I saw Kyle's house where we used to climb the massive tree in the front yard. Then there was Thomas' house where our old tree house was still in the massive oak out back. It was old and didn't look too stable now but it had been our place growing up. Then there was John's house where we would play all kinds of sports in the back yard, from basket ball to foot ball to baseball. I passed the curb where I was trying to show off for Kyle's sister and I messed up on my skate board and broke my arm. On the plus side she had kissed me on the cheek for mot crying and she had been the first to sign my cast. As I watched the houses pass that used to be the homes of my friends, I sighed. When I 'made it big' at 14 I lost all my friends because I was never here to see them. It was lonely at that time but I didn't know what to do. Now I was excited to make new friends and be as normal as I could. I had a bright future ahead of me and I wasn't going to waste any of it.

I pulled into the drive way and immediately walked towards the house. Temporarily forgetting my stuff in the car. As soon as I opened the front door the smell of homemade lasagna and fresh garlic bread hit my nose. It was heavenly. Another reason I loved my mother, she always made my favorites when I came home. I went straight to the kitchen to see if I could surprise her. She had her back to me and was rinsing off a head of lettuce in the sink. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She must have thought I was my dad because she asked how me how work was.

I smiled and replied, "Well I'm suing them so not so great I guess. But I can't really complain. I'm finally getting out."

As soon as I spoke she had dropped the lettuce and spun around in my arms to hug me tightly to her. After a moment I realized me shirt was wet and I was a little worried.

Bending down to her level I asked, "Mom, are you alright?"

She nodded and finally looked up. She had a huge grin on her face and said, "I'm just so happy to see you!" She sniffed once and hugged me to her again. I laughed softly and hugged her back, knowing if I had come home more this wouldn't be happening.

A few moments later we heard my father calling my name from the foyer.

"Edward?"

"In the kitchen, Dad."

He walked in with a big smile on his face but it slowly fell from his face as he saw Mom.

He looked at me and asked quietly, "Is she alright?"

Before I could respond she pulled away and looked at him indignantly. "I'm fine. I'm just happy to see my son. Is that a crime?"

We both laughed as she got back to washing the lettuce so my dad could hug me.

"It's good to have you home, son."

I smiled for real and replied, "I know. It's good to be home."

_**Ok. So I hope you enjoyed it! It was really nice to write again. I'm sorry for any typos but I don't have a beta so it's just me. If you would like to beta for me than let me know! Thanks for reading! Drop me a line of you have something to say.**_

_**Cabtwilighter**_


End file.
